


The Life Of Logan Sanders and His Neighbour

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Relationships, M/M, aka my life, analogical is my brotp and it shows, its basically the sanders sides being dumb teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: It starts when Logan accidentally sees his neighbour dancing around in his room.Life is about to get a whole lot messier.





	1. The Neighbour's Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a birthday gift with this prompt:  
> “We live next door to each other and I can see you through the window while you’re dancing to your iPod in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and God you’re a dork” Logicality, Human AU.  
> In regards to Pat’s last name: Felan - Old English, etymological origin of feel/feeling

There was a reason that Logan Sanders tended to keep his curtains closed. That reason being the fact that his window happened to exactly line up with his neighbour. Meaning they could see straight into each other’s rooms. It was only logical that he stopped any possibility of awkward eye contact. Or worse.

So the curtains stayed closed. It wasn’t much of a problem, anyway. He’d barely exchanged three words with the neighbours. And neither had his younger brother. Or his father. He didn’t even know who occupied the room across the fence from him.

Today, however, Logan’s curtains were wide open, even at 7 pm, because he still hadn’t returned home. One of his few social engagements had taken far longer than usual - the robot club. It was their final meeting before the competition on the weekend, and everyone had wanted to double check every piece of programming, running each robot through their assigned commands and testing their durability one final time.

Which is why, when Logan finally walked into his room, head buzzing with an oncoming headache, he was greeted with the sight of one certain neighbour.

One very cute neighbour.

One very cute neighbour who Logan recognised very well.

Patton Felan.

The boy in question was wearing a cat onesie, glasses missing and headphones snugly over his ears. His hair was a like bird’s nest, a complete turnaround from Logan’s usually well-put-together classmate. Fluffy clumps stuck up every which way, and Logan understood exactly why when he noticed the towel over the back of Patton’s desk chair. Logan noticed the ancient iPod in his hand, a classic silver and looking like it had seen much better days. But that wasn’t what really caught his eye.

It was the way Patton seemed to have no concept of the outside world as he danced around. eyes closed as he pretended to jam out with an imaginary guitar.  
Logan was transfixed. His bag dropped to the floor with a quiet thud, but his eyes stayed trained on Patton. Logan knew that Patton was attractive. He was the object of the affections of many of the girls at school and even some of the guys.

And yet he had never been more attractive than this. Not a care in the world, acting like a complete dork, a massive grin across his face.

Suddenly, Logan realised he had been caught staring. Patton had opened his eyes at just the wrong time, their gazes catching on each other. Logan was pretty sure he could see a blush spreading across his tanned cheeks, those beautiful brown eyes flashing with embarrassment. And then… Patton smiled. Bright and warm and inviting as he waved at Logan. He seemed… excited.

Logan returned a hesitant smile, walking over to his curtains and pulling them shut.

That was enough sappy, confusing, heart-melting feelings-y stuff for one day


	2. The Neighbour's Weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s hopes for a normal day are effortlessly crushed by his neighbour - and his neighbour’s best friend.

When Logan walked into school that morning, he had only one hope. To survive the day with as little weirdness as possible. He sent a small prayer to whatever higher power existed - he didn’t exactly believe in them, but desperate times called for desperate measures - that Patton wouldn’t try to talk to him. Or even look at him.

Of course, Logan had never been that lucky.

He was standing at his locker when it happened, pulling out the things that he needed and checking he had all of the homework to hand in . “Hey there, neighbour!” The chirpy voice behind him was instantly recognisable, but the suddenness had Logan nearly choking on air, dropping all of his books. Turning around brought him face to face with none other than Patton, with a faltering grin on his face and his bag over his shoulder. “Shoot, sorry! I didn’t mean to surprise you!”

Why did he think that Patton would just forget about what happened last night?

“Hey… Patton…” He mumbled, staring down at Patton, and his books. He bent down, gathering the things that Patton hadn’t already picked up.

Patton’s patented 100-watt smile was back, every bit of his expression exuding kindness as he held out Logan’s workbooks. “I’m so sorry, Lo. I really didn’t think you’d be so startled!”

Logan frowned a little at the nickname. He rarely even let his family get away with calling him that, let alone his few friends. “It’s okay.” He waved his hand dismissively, trying to get everything back into order. “What do you want?”

Patton let out a little laugh, his smile vanishing as he twisted his fingers together. “About last night…”

“The onesie thing? I won’t tell anyone.” Logan gave his best reassuring smile. Which, admittedly, probably wasn’t very reassuring. “What you do in your bedroom is your business.”

Patton’s mouth opened, closed, and then curved into a grateful smile. “Thanks, Logan.” Something about Patton seemed to unwind, his shoulders a little lower, his smile relaxed and somehow warmer.

“No problem.” Logan cleared his throat, turning back to his locker. Seemingly satisfied, Patton walked off, humming quietly as he went. Logan shook his head, pressing a hand to his warming cheeks. He could not be attracted to Patton Felan. He refused to be attracted to Patton Felan.

He started for his classroom, trying to think of something other than the way Patton sounded, soft and sweet, when he thanked him. Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, a distraction quickly came in the form of Roman Prince.

An arm hooked around his own, pulling him close and forcing him to match Roman’s quickly graceful walk. “A little birdie told me that you saw our dear darling friend Patton dancing around last night.” Logan didn’t miss the poorly disguised mischief that crept into his voice. “Do you happen to, oh I don’t know, have video of it?”

“Why would you want a video?” Logan asked, frowning.

“Revenge blackmail, duh,” Roman snorted, “Pat has a bunch of embarrassing pictures of me that he’s always holding over my head.” It was no secret that Patton and Roman got along like a house on fire, disrupting any and all classes they shared thanks to their antics. No doubt Patton had taken pictures from the last cookie incident, or some other event.

“I see…” Logan mumbled, clutching his books a little closer. “I don’t have any video of it. Sorry.”

“Damn.” Roman pouted and let go of Logan’s arm. Logan nearly breathed a sigh of relief at the loss of contact. “Thanks anyway, Sanders.” He clapped his shoulder. “I’ll just have to figure something else out. See you soon.”

As Logan watched the dramatic boy walk away, he felt his stomach sink. Those last words felt like a promise, rather than a throwaway statement. For once, he hoped he was reading too much into it.

As it turned out, Logan hadn’t been reading too much into it. When he walked into the library after school, ready to study with his usual group, there they were. Patton, in Logan’s seat, and Roman in a chair that had obviously been pulled over from another table.

Logan just managed to not scream. Externally, at least.  
Awkward greetings were exchanged, and the order of seating was shuffled around. In the end, Logan was sat opposite Patton, squashed between Missy, a maths whizz who struggled with Literature, and Valerie, the creative genius of the group.

As time wore on, it became clear that studying was far from Roman’s mind. He decided to constantly switch between texting other people, sneaking pieces of chocolate, and bothering the others in the group. For some reason, however, Roman didn’t turn his attention on Logan - something he found himself strangely glad about.

Patton, however, was another story. He was certainly quieter than Roman, and shared the cookies that he was infamous for always carrying around. But Logan doubted he got through much of the book he was supposedly reading. Every time he looked up, Patton was quickly averting his gaze. Every time, Logan found himself getting more and more nervous, his face hot as he continued to work on his homework.

 

He found himself making more and more errors than usual, until one of the others, Missy, ended up pointing out the obvious mistake in his mathematics problem. 

“You forgot to change the sign out the front after you substituted the derivative of u on minus 4x squared.” They murmured, tapping exactly where Logan had made his mistake. “That’s why we got different answers. Again. You’re usually on top of this, Logan. Are you feeling okay?” They jokingly reached out to almost press their hand to Logan’s forehead.

“Just got a lot on my mind.” He mumbled back, darting away from Missy’s hand. His cheeks felt hot as he went back and fixed his error, feeling Patton’s eyes on him the entire time. “Thanks.”

“Maybe you should go home. You need to be rested and ready for your robotics competition tomorrow, after all.” He had almost forgotten about the competition amongst all the weirdness of the day. Missy had a knowing smile on their face as Logan began to pack his things. “Do you need a ride?”

Patton perked up at that, responding before Logan could. “I can take him! We live right next door to each other, and I think my mom wants me home soon too.” 

Logan decided to keep his mouth shut, his gut telling him that putting up a fight was all but useless.  
Missy seemed happy enough with that, nodding at Patton “I guess I’ll see you on Monday then. Good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Missy.” Logan quickly said his goodbyes to the others, grabbing his bag. He fumbled with it as he tried to put his books into it as he made his way out of the library, his textbooks falling out of his arms without a warning.

Only for them to be saved by Patton. They stared at each other for a moment, and Logan didn’t say a word as he took his books back. He cursed his terrible luck, and quickly shoved the books into his bag.

The ride home was… awkward. Patton talked about classes and teachers and friends, but it was clear that it was to stop a suffocating silence from bearing down on the two of them. Logan said little, trying to figure out how, exactly, he got himself in this spot - riding with Patton, in his car, right next to him. Just the two of them.

Sweet, sweet relief came when Patton turned into their street. As soon as the car was stopped, Logan mumbled his hasty goodbyes, jumping out of the car and walking to his house as quickly as he could without actually running.

“Magnus, give me some good news. Tell me dad’s coming home early or something.” Logan called as he stumbled through the door, letting out a sigh once it was closed behind him. FInally, a break from everyone else. And an official end to his weird day.

“Something got your panties in a twist today, bro?” The disinterested boredom that dripped from those words could only belong to one person. Lo and behold, Logan turned to see that person in all of his raven-haired, hoodie-wearing glory.

_Virgil._


	3. The Brother's Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has no idea what Virgil’s doing here. As it turns out he’s home for good. (Aka, we meet the emo mess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is the fanon character Imaj

“Why aren’t you in New York?” Admittedly not the right set of words to blurt out upon seeing one’s twin, but Logan’s head was not on straight today. “Where’s Thomas? And mom?”

“Thomas is still in Florida. Doing all the usual fun stuff. Mom? Well…” Virgil shoved his hands into the pockets on his hoodie, letting his dyed hair fall in his eyes and looking away. “She moved to London with her new boyfriend.” He idly kicked the floor, apparently refusing to meet Logan’s eyed. “Instead of letting me come with and ruining their wonderful adventures, she packed me up and shipped me off to you guys. Permanently.” There was no malice to his tone, no anger or snark. Only a sense of resigned defeat.

Logan winced at that, a spike of sympathy lancing through his chest. He wished that he could have said it was a surprise, but they both knew their mother. Instead, he wrapped an arms around Virgil, giving him a quick and awkward hug. He rarely felt the urge to be physical, but when it came to his twin, he always made an exception. A small, but grateful smile twisted Virgil’s gloomy expression for a moment. “Does dad know you’re here this time?” Logan asked as he started for the stairs, gesturing for Virgil to follow him up.

“He took time out of work to pick me up.” Virgil replied quietly, and for a few moments the only sound in the house was their footsteps up the stairs. Logan glanced back, only to see the sombre expression on Virgil’s face being replaced with a smug smirk. “So.” That tone meant trouble. “Who’s that guy you ran away from?”

“We are not talking about that,” Logan huffed, knowing Virgil’s tone too well to know that would be the end of it. He dropped his backpack and moved to close his curtains, as he always did. Before sliding them shut, he caught a glimpse of Patton, who was staring first at Logan, then at something behind him, his eyes wide with shock.

Logan shook his head and turned back to his brother - who was now poking at his robotics gear. “Don’t touch that!”

Virgil moved away from the small pile of parts, apparently knowing better than to push Logan. “Would you rather talk about mom, or the cute guy?” He asked and flopped onto the bed.

“How about neither?”

“You’re no fun.” Virgil started rolling around, purposefully messing up Logan’s bed, if the shit-eating grin was anything to go by.

Logan childishly stuck his tongue out, moving to his desk. It wasn’t like his bed had been made this time. Then he stopped, looking around his room for someone that definitely wasn’t there. “Wait, where’s Magnus? He’s meant to be home by now.”

“At a friend’s house. He called. Something about a dumb project so easy that fifth graders could do it.” Virgil shrugged, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Logan. At least, he attempted to. The pillow ended up landing under Logan’s window. He glared at the amused snort that followed, flipping his brother off. “Shut up, I failed gym.”

“And half of your other classes.” Logan smirked at the disgruntled look on Virgil’s face. A low blow, admittedly, but he wasn’t exactly undeserving.

“Are we really talking about my shitty grades? School is boring. That’s all,” VIrgil groaned, rolling around again. “Aren’t you meant to be happily crying about seeing me or something after being apart for so long?” A dramatic hand wave followed. Logan wondered if Virgil had picked up drama class during the time they were apart.

“We saw each other during vacation.” He pointed out.  
“That was forever ago.” Another hand wave. Logan didn’t point out the fact that it’d only been a little over a month. “You could’ve died between now and then. Electrocuted by one of your robots, or something.”

Logan picked up his pillow, a fondly exasperated smile on his face as he threw it back at Virgil. The resulting squawk was worth the death glare. “You’re an idiot.” He shook his head, immensely amused by the mess he had made of Virgil’s hair.

“Runs in the family,” Virgil sneered back, pushing his bangs out of his face and then burying it into Logan’s blankets.

“You have your own room. Why don’t you go do… that… in there?” Logan honestly had no idea _what_ Virgil was doing, but knowing his twin, it was something to mess with him.

“I’m not wearing makeup, don’t worry.” Virgil looked over at Logan. “I just wanna hang out with you.”  
“Did you miss me?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You really are the next Einstein, huh?” He mumbled, idly picking at a loose thread. “Of course I missed you. It’s always lonely at home.”  
Logan recalled the countless messages Virgil tended to leave. Usually random passing thoughts, or strangely out-of-context rambles. He had no idea that was the cause of them. “What about your friends?”

“You’re assuming that I have them.” After noticing Logan’s pointed stare, he sighed. “The people on my Snapchat and shit? I only sat with them at lunch,” He mumbled, “Better than eating by myself all the time.”

Logan could empathise. He grabbed his chemistry textbook and a notepad with a sigh, moving and plopping himself next to the black lump that was Virgil. “Well, you’ll have me to sit with now.”

“Yay. Nerd club.” That earned Virgil a pen to the head, and he let out an indignant whine. “What? Tell me I’m wrong. You only hang out with other nerds. No such thing as cliques, my ass.” He snatched Logan’s notebook, starting a rough sketch of… something. Logan would figure it out once Virgil had actually completed more than a few curvy lines.

He sat there, watching his brother for a few moments, taking in the changes since they last saw each other. He was missing his usual overly dramatic makeup, but his scuffed old boots were still on his feet and Logan knew that his black-and-grey hoodie was the same, a present Magnus had given him last Christmas. It was obvious he’d re-dyed his hair, too - over the summer, his chestnut roots had been starting to show, but there was no sign of them now, hidden under jet black dye once more.

There was something in the way he held himself, too. His shoulders were slumped, a frown line in his brow deeper than they used to be. Logan sighed. Virgil was probably exhausted from such a long day. Flying always sucked, in Logan’s own experience.

A poke to his foot broke his thoughts. “You’re not getting any study done by staring at me, bro.”

Logan rolled his eyes and threw a pencil at Virgil, who only laughed, and muttered a quiet thanks as he gave Logan back his pen.

And everything was as it was meant to be.


	4. The Brother's Newness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is the new kid. People are curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this _just_ as my life got a whole lot crazier with school. Hence this poor work got put on hold for a veeeeery long time.  
>  Anyway, enjoy!

Three days later saw Virgil glaring at anyone and everyone who watched him walk into the school building, Logan by his side. Logan didn’t protest the generally unpleasant atmosphere that Virgil surrounded them with. He was, admittedly, a little despondent, considering the less than stellar results at the robotics competition. The thought of having to talk to people was unpleasant, to say the least.  

“Virgil Sanders, finally in the flesh!” Missy waltzed over from their place near the door, a grin on their face and a pep in their step. Virgil’s shoulders jumped up closer to his ears than before, and he stepped behind Logan, who didn’t bother moving. He knew that Virgil only knew Missy over text, and when Missy smiled like that… Well. Missy tended to be off putting. “Don’t go hiding behind your brother! I just want to see how you’re rocking  the ‘tragic emo’ aesthetic!”

“For the record, I did not call you that.” Logan muttered once he felt the sudden burning heat of a glare on the back of his neck. 

Missy giggled at that, pulling up their phone and all but shoving it in the twins’ faces. “No, Roman Prince did. In my humble opinion, I think you look hot. You really rock the ‘Three Cheers’ vibe. But yeah, your secret is out, boys.” 

“‘Who’s Logan’s tragic emo look-alike?’ Who does this guy think he is?” Virgil huffed, reading the caption on the picture.

“Roman.” Logan and Missy chorused, the former deadpan and latter far too chipper to be genuine. 

Logan figured the scowl on Virgil’s face must have been menacing, if Missy’s widened eyes and slight step back were anything to go by. “I’ll fucking kick his ass-” Virgil began to growl.

“You’ll do nothing of the sort.” Logan interrupted, turning to face Virgil with a deadpan glare of his own. “Dad will be livid if he finds out you got a detention on the first day.”

“One, this is Dad. He doesn’t do livid. Two, it’s not like Mum car-” Logan raised an eyebrow, giving Virgil an impassive look. “Point taken, Dad will ground me, no fighting.” Virgil conceded, fiddling with the strap of his bag as he looked away from Logan’s intense stare. 

“So twin telepathy is definitely on the table. Nice.” Missy smirked, placing themselves between Logan and Virgil and linking arms with them. “Come on, office hell awaits. And then History. With the hell teacher.”

“School is hell.” Virgil muttered. 

“I like you.” Missy grinned.

At Virgil’s questioning look, Logan just shook his head, letting Missy drag him in the direction of the office. It was better for his twin to simply find out what they meant. There was no other way to explain their History teacher, according to Missy.

Despite some heated discussion with the office clerk, Virgil found himself the owner of one new paper schedule, looking highly disgruntled at the subjects listed. “Chemistry? Biology? There’s no drama here, or art. Logan, are you sure that this isn’t your schedule?”

Logan shrugged. “I’m not the one who enrolled you. Talk to dad about it tonight. For now, we have to get History. Unless you want that first-day detention.” 

The last time Logan had seen Virgil move so fast, he had been trying to get to the last pair of top-end headphones. At least he had a healthy fear of the teacher already. 

Or maybe it was the threat of their father’s disappointment.

Either way, they walked into the History classroom long before their teacher, a fact that Logan was very glad about. Until he realised who else he shared the class with.

“Oh shit.” Missy muttered, watching as Roman registered their presence, then turned and whispered something that made his friends burst into laughter. “I forgot about Roman.”

“You mean to tell me that the living Ken doll is the one who called me an tragic emo?” Virgil’s tone was controlled, and strangely quiet, only Logan and Missy being able to hear him. “Next time he should take a look in the mirror.” Missy only just managed to hide their laughter with a cough.

While Logan and Missy took their seats at the front, Virgil headed for the seat in the back corner, next to the window. Logan sighed quietly as he saw Virgil slip his headphones on. Missy shot him a sympathetic look and with a shake of his head, he texted Virgil.

_ Logan: Take them off unless you want them confiscated _

_ Virgil: I’ll deal with it. _

_ Logan: No detentions, remember. _

Virgil rolled his eyes, and Logan turned to face the front once more, stuffing his phone in his bag as their History teacher appeared. Ms Neil was a short woman, with caramel hair that was constantly twisting free of her bun and a same shirt-skirt-cardigan combination every day. He managed to have his phone hidden just in time to see her walk in.

Just in time to see her gaze to travel to Virgil.

Just in time to see her expression sharpen as she took in the big, black headphones on his head. 

Logan  _ absolutely did not _ sink down into his seat as she walked towards the back corner. 

“You must be the new student. Virgil Sanders, no?” No response, and then a hard rap on the desk. Logan winced. Not even 5 minutes, and Virgil had already been spacing out. “Are you Virgil Sanders or not, young man?”

“‘S me, yeah.” Virgil sounded nonchalant. 

“Obviously your brother hasn’t informed you of the rules in my classes,” Ms Neil said loudly, and Logan felt his face heat even more. He didn’t move one inch, simply staring ahead as he felt about twenty pairs of eyes on the back of his head. “No headphones. And so, yours are now confiscated until the end of the day.”

“Bu-” Virgil started, obviously ready to fight back.

“No talking back. The only reason you’re not getting a detention is because  _ somebody _ ,” Logan tensed as he heard Ms Neil’s voice get pointed once more, “Didn’t bother to inform you of the rules. Hand them over. Now.” 

The entire class was silent, no doubt waiting for Virgil’s response. Logan closed his eyes, almost considering to pray to God, just for a moment. Then Ms Neil made a small, satisfied, “hm,” and moved to the front of the class. “A reminder to you all that phones, food, and talking without permission are also strictly forbidden in this class.”

With that, she turned and began the lesson.

The end of History saw a defeated Virgil trudging out after Logan and Missy, looking even more dejected than when he went in. “You could have warned me,” he grumbled. 

“I did. Ms Neil is ruthless,  _ you _ just didn’t listen,” Logan retorted, but gave him a sympathetic look nonetheless, and rummaged around his book bag. “I know they’re not your top-end ones, but… I don’t need them today.” He held out his headphones for Virgil to take.

Black-nailed fingers hastily wrapped around the headphones, setting them around his neck as a grateful smile flashed on Virgil’s face, just for a moment. “At least she didn’t get my phone,” He muttered, “This thing has my life.” 

“I’m aware,” Logan replied quietly. “Come on, English now.”

“Hey, Logan! Missy! Tragic Emo!” 

“He knows I have a name, right?” Virgil glanced to Logan as they turned. Roman advanced towards them, and not for the first time, Logan found himself wondering about the cause for the unexpected social contact.

“It’s a question of whether or not he’ll use it,” Logan murmured in reply, raising an eyebrow as Roman stopped and flicked the blonde hair out of his eyes. He then looked between Logan and Virgil, head tilting as he watched them with narrowed eyes. “... did you want something, Roman?” He spoke slowly, quirking an eyebrow at his classmate.

Suddenly there was a phone in his face. Or rather, the gold-and-red covered back of one, the camera level with his eyes. “So Sanders, why have you been hiding your twin from us? Is it because he’s the evil one? Is that why he’s dressed like an emo nightmare? Why doesn’t he wear glasses? The people must know, Logan.  _ I _ must know!” 

Logan didn’t know when Roman had turned into an amateur journalist. He didn’t particularly care, either. But he was suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the phone in his face. “I lived in upstate New York, I’m chaotic good, it’s comfortable, contacts exist.” Virgil turned to Logan, effectively cutting Roman out of the conversation. “English now

“English now.” Logan nodded, letting Missy link arms with him and grabbing Virgil’s wrist as they pushed through the crowded hallways.

When he fell into step next to Logan again, taking advantage of the clearing hallways, Virgil spoke up once more.“Please tell me History won’t repeat itself.” 

“You’ll survive. Most of the teachers are less…”

“Uptight?”

“I was  _ going _ to say austere.” Logan muttered.

“Sure you were, Thesaurus.” Virgil rolled his eyes, turning to glare at a freshman when they bumped into him. “I cannot wait to get out of this cesspool of idiocy. Especially that Roman guy.”

“You realise how cliche that sounded, yes?”

“Don’t care. Let’s get to English.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
